L.K.
L.K. is Mario's main companion in Super Mario Excursion. An aspiring cameraman, L.K. seeks to see the world and all it has to offer. Personality L.K. is relatively optimistic. He enjoys the simpler things in life and has a firm belief that if something happens, it needs to be recorded for everyone to see. He can't stand when things go forgotten. L.K. holds his uncles, the Lakitu Bros., in high regard and aspires to be as good of a cameraman as them one day. L.K. fiercely opposes Bowser's tyrannical rule and seeks to ensure that he's the one recording the events leading to his downfall. He is also fiercely protective of his camera and refuses to let anyone touch it. History Childhood From a young age, Leon "L.K." Kapture was inspired by his uncles, the Lakitu Bros.. They had recorded Mario's intial adventure to recover Power Stars and stop Bowser, and L.K. watched every moment of it when the documentary titled "The Plumber's Journey" was released to the public and met with critical acclaim. L.K. would often record the things he saw as a kid using a camera his uncles gave him as a birthday present, and would cherish the camera his whole life. He'd spend entire days just recording what he saw on the streets outside his home in Toad Town. ''Super Mario Excursion L.K. was only seventeen when the Koopa Empire attacked Toad Town, and he recorded the whole battle. Afterwards, Koopatrols attempted to confiscate his camera due to it possessing information that could be used to expose the truths behind Bowser. L.K., extremely scared, ran away from home, delving into the wilderness. He'd spend the next four months in hiding, but would pass the time by recording the events going on in the wilderness. Eventually, Mario would stumble upon L.K., and the nervous Lakitu would decide to join Mario by recording his adventure and offering advice. In the actual game, L.K. controls the camera, offers advice to Mario, and runs Snapshot Mode. He can utilize four different camera modes that provide the player with various choices for how they want their camera. Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart L.K. makes a cameo in ''Super Princess Peach: The Dark Heart. He can be found on one stage in every level, and gives a Puzzle Piece to Peach when sighted. He also assists Toadsworth by bringing him back to his castle when he was kidnapped by King Lakitu. ''The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz L.K. makes another appearance in ''The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz. He can sometimes be found aboard the Underworld Express. In this game, he has lost his prized camera, and needs help finding it. The player can find it in the storage room, and upon returning it to L.K., he will grant the player a Party Star. ''Super Mario Spikers L.K. appears as a playable character in ''Super Mario Spikers, appearing as a Balanced-type character. He wears generally the same outfit as he usually does, though instead of a handheld camera, he has a special "Jo-Pro" camera installed on his cloud, which he uses to attack opponents and take pictures of his victories. His emblem is a tape recorder, much like the ones the Lakitu Bros. use, and his theme is Synth Rock. ''Paper Mario: Double-Sided L.K. plays a major role in Peach's intermissions in ''Paper Mario: Double-Sided. He's the one to contact Luigi when Mario goes missing at the beginning of the game. ''Super Mario Expedition L.K. once again acts as Mario's cameraman in ''Super Mario Expedition. Gallery L.K. Poker.png|Art by User:Pokerninja2 L.K..png|Art by User:Computerboy64 LK by Stella.png|Art by User:StellaStardown Lk.png|Art by User:Tigertot L.K. Spikers.png|L.K. in Super Mario Spikers Trivia *L.K.'s last name is a pun on the word "capture", which is often used to refer to taking a picture. Category:Lakitus Category:Males Category:Ghostrealm Characters